What happend in Berlin?
by romancegirl98
Summary: This is story about the talk between Gibbs and Dinozzo in the latest episode "Revenge". It's my version of how it could have gone. After the talk it has nothing to do with the episode anymore. Maybe later I'll come back to the happenings in the episode but I'm not sure yet. Tony talks a little bit unintentionally about his feelings for Ziva.
1. What happend in Berlin?

**This is a one-shot about the talk between Gibbs and Tony in the latest episode "Revenge". It's about how I think the talk could have gone. Maybe I'll add another chapter, but I'm not sure yet. I hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own NCIS and I'm really sorry about any mistakes I made.**

* * *

What happened in Berlin?

_"__Is there something you didn't tell me about Berlin?"_The question resounds in his mind again and again. He's not sure what to answer, because he doesn't know what actually happened in Berlin. Ziva was different. It seems like, even just for a little time, she forgot the pain and her intention to kill Bodnar. She was soft and open with him and she let him look behind her facade for the first time in the past few weeks. She made him fall in love with her even more, but that is something he definitely can't tell Gibbs.

When they were dancing, he would have done nothing rather than kiss her. The way she looked made him crazy and it seemed like she remembered something from her youth. Maybe from her father. They were so close, but none of the felt uncomfortable. He could have danced like this forever.

Or when they sat in the car and he took her hand. He felt all the tension of the past weeks discharge at that moment. At first she looked surprised but than a smile appeared on her face. She was about to say something when the car crashed into theirs and she never got to say it. Now after the crash all she can think about is Bodnar and he didn't have the chance to talk to her yet. He hopes that maybe she can finally admit her feelings for him, when all this is over. Because he knows that deep down she has feelings for him. She never shows it, but when they're alone she can't hide it. Not in Paris neither in Berlin.

That's all nothing he can tell Gibbs and honestly he has no clue what to answer. He just replies his stare and waits for him to say something. Out of nowhere he suddenly asks: _"You fell in love with her, didn't you?"_ Tony totally surprised by his question, but in the same time trying to deny his feelings. Quickly he answers: _" What?…No, of course not!" "Yeah…As if I'm believing that, Dinozzo!" _Gibbs stares at him and he eventually gives up. Gibbs knows everything and it makes no sense to deny his feelings anymore, so he says: _"Actually I didn't fall in love with her in Berlin."_ Gibbs just looks at him and relies: _"I know."_ Tony doesn't understand anything anymore. He asks confused: _"You know?" "I knew for a long time. The way you look at her…The way she looks at you. You're both worried about each other, when something isn't like usual. It's obvious."_, Gibbs explains.

_ "__Wait, wait, wait…you saying that Ziva's in love with me too?"_, Tony asks trying to follow Gibbs. _"Yeah, Dinozzo. That's what I'm saying."_ As Tony realizes what Gibbs just said, a big smile appears on his face but then he remembers _Rule Number 12_. _"You're okay with that? I mean what's about Rule Number 12?"_ Gibbs puts down his mug of vodka and looks with a small smile on his face at Tony. _"I'm okay with it. You two have been through much more than one in his lifetime. You deserve a little bit happiness."_ Tony doesn't know what to say, so he just says: _"Thanks Boss."_ After a short pause he mumbles to himself: _"Now I just have to make her realize her feelings…" "Oh I think she already knows it…"_, with that Gibbs continues to work on his boat and Tony knows that he is not going to say anything anymore. So he gets up the stairs and leaves the house into the dark night…

* * *

**Please Review and tell me if I shall continue or leave it that way. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	2. The late night visit

**Thanks for the reviews. On your request I decided to continue this story and I hope you like this chapter too. The story doesn't refer to the episode anymore, but maybe I come back to the episode at some point. **

**I don't own NCIS and like usual I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

The late night visit

He is standing in the dark, trying to figure out what just happened. _Did he really just got the permission to be with Ziva? What did he mean by saying that she already realized her feelings? Did she tell Gibbs? _All this question circles in his mind but the most important one is: _Does she really loves him? _He needs answers to all that questions, so he decides to drive to Ziva's apartment.

He walks the short way to where he parked the car. It's cold outside and he begins shiver a little, but he barely notices that. His mind is far away from this place. He opens the driver door of the red mini and gets in. Still thinking about the questions, he forgets he hasn't started yet. Slowly he puts the key in the ignition and turns it around. As soon as the motor starts, the radio begins to play. The radio presenter talks about the tax evasion of the politicians. Just as he is about to switch the radio station, they play a new love song. He listens carefully and he's immediately spellbound by it. The song describes exactly his situation right now and for a few minutes he forgets everything around him. It seems like the singer is singing about his life.

_Something is different now_

_I realised I'm in love with you_

_Honestly I have known it since the day I met you_

_Could never admit it, never told anyone about till tonight_

_I regret not telling anyone_

_Especially not you_

_But tonight I will_

_I will tell you how I feel_

_How much I love you_

_That I cannot live without you_

_That I want to be with you forever_

_We've been through a lot together_

_I always had your bag and you mine_

_I still love you the way you are_

_I want to live with you_

_Look in your beautiful brown eyes, brown eyes, yeah_

_Feel your lips on mine and your skin under my fingers_

_I hope you feel the same way_

_Tonight I will_

_I will tell you how I feel_

_How much I love you_

_That I cannot live without you_

_That I want to be with you forever_

_I hope you let me see through your mask_

_Let me see your true emotions_

_Let me see your pain_

_Which you're trying to hide from me_

_The last few weeks_

_I will make you fee better_

_I promise_

_Tonight I will_

_I will tell you how I feel_

_How much I love you_

_That I cannot live without you_

_That I want to be with you forever_

_Forever_

As the song ends he slowly comes back to the reality and realizes he's still in front of Gibbs's house. During the song he made the decision to do exactly what they sing in the song. He will tell Ziva tonight. It's now or never, so he drives of quickly.

After about ten minutes he finally arrives at Ziva's apartment. He notices he's getting a bit nervous, so he keeps himself saying: _It's just Ziva. You see her everyday at work, now is nothing different._ He stands in front of her door, trying to bring himself to knock. Finally he got the courage and after a few seconds the door opens a gap. There she stands, the love of his life. Only wearing a grey sweatpants and a black tank top, but he thinks: _Oh my God, she looks beautiful in everything! _Ziva just stands there, eying him from top to the bottom. He can see the surprise, but also the pleasure to see him.

The first time in the past few weeks, she lets down her mask. Let him see her true emotions. What he sees there, makes him angry and sad at the same time. He can see the pain about her father's death and the hatred on Bodnar. He wishes he could take all that away from her and make her feel better. He'd do everything for that. But he can't.

They just stand there looking in each other's eyes. There are only a few minutes, which seem like hours. Eventually she opens her door fully, so he can come in. He immediately steps in and she closes the door behind her.

**Please review and I really hope you liked it. There is going to be another chapter soon.**


	3. Long awaited Confessions

**As I promised, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. It was nice to hear that you liked it. I hope like this too, maybe there is going to be another chapter, but I'm not sure yet.**

Long awaited Confessions

The door snaps shut and she remains for a second in her position trying to calm herself down. She doesn't succeed at all, so she turns around to not make him suspicious. Tony is standing directly in front of her. She gets lost in his green eyes and she has her knees turn to jelly.

No she cannot get weak now. She has to be strong. She was strong her entire life and she's not changing that now. All her life she denied every glimpse of some sort of feeling. Now she's going to do the same. She manages to form a question without her voice sounding too shaky. She always gets so nervous when she's so close to him. She could hide it from him all the time, but the last weeks had become more difficult. "What are you doing here?", she asks trying not to sound suspicious, but still with a light quaver in her voice. This goes not unnoticed by Tony, but he decides not to dwell about it.

Instead of answering her question, he takes her wrists in his hands. He asks in a soft, low voice: "What happened?" She never saw Tony so soft, but he couldn't look him in the eye. She's afraid about what he would think about her. So she looks down avoid his glance. He releases one of her wrists and he shoves his forefinger under her chin to make her look him in the eye. In his other hand still holding her wrists he carefully strokes her knuckles. This sends sparks through her entire body and makes her shiver a bit.

"It's not from the accident…", he comments in a similar soft and low voice. "It's from the training, Tony. It's not important.", she says in a whisper, so he barely hears it. "Yes it is…", he says. His voice still soft, but also determinant. "What were you training for?", he asks. "Bodnar", she says and lets out a sign, she didn't know she was holding. This one single word, this one single name and everything is clear. There's no need to elaborate. He knows what she is intending to do and his concern raises in his body.

"No! Don't do that, Ziva!", he calls out in a loud voice. Getting a little bit angry about his reaction she exclaims: "Why not Tony? Why not? He killed my father!" He can hear the anger in her voice and he notices that she refits her mask. She's defensive like the past few weeks. "Because he is going to hurt you, Ziva. I don't want you to be hurt!", he answers honestly. "Wouldn't be the first time…", she replies. Her voice barely above a whisper. "Exactly…You've been through so much in your life and personally I think now is the point where it's enough!"

She backs of a little, and gets angrier while she tries to find the reason for Tony's behaviour. "Why Tony? Why do you care so much about me? About what I do?", she shouts at him, looking at him with an angry but also curious face. He can see how desperately she wants answers to the question, but he also sees how much she tries to hide her feelings from him. She inhales one deeps breath and says: "Because I cannot live without you." She exhales a sigh and shakes her head. "Really? That is your reason? Because you cannot live without me?", she shouts, trying to stay angry. She cannot give in now. Not now.

As she hears the next words, she cannot hide her feelings anymore. Her mask falls down and this time completely. She lets him see her true emotions, the ones she tries to hide from him all the time. She cannot be strong anymore. She's tired of pretending. All that happens because he finally says: "I care so much about you, Ziva, because I love you!" She can see the anxious on his face, but also the urge to say something more. She nods to give him the permission to go on. And he does: "I fall in love with you the time we met. You were different and untouchable. Every day a piece of your protective wall crumbles and every day I fall in love with you a little bit more. In Paris. In Berlin. I just could never admit it."

She can feel the tears rise in her eyes, but he's not ready yet. "As we were in that car accident I realized that I could lose you each day and that life is to short to waste it with denying the feeling. I love you and I always will, no matter what happens…" She cannot believe her ears. That's all she ever dreamed about and thought would never happen. One single tears scrolls down her cheeck, but is immediately wiped away by Tony's thumb. She looks him deep in the eyes and she sees the pure truth in them, but she has to hear it from him. "Do you really mean that, Tony?", she asks in a quiet voice. "Yeah, I meant every word I said…!"

_Flashback_

"_Couldn't live without you, I guess."_

"_If you'd meet my boyfriend, what would you say?" "Handle with care. Contents priceless!"_

"_Someday you will find someone!"_

"_Then I should stop her on the way to the airport…you know…thank her!" _

Suddenly a big smile appears on Ziva's face and Tony calms down a little bit. This has to be a good sign and he's right. The words she says next, will change their lives for good. "I love you too, Tony!" He feels all his concern disappear and it's replaced by pure happiness. The woman he loves, loves him too. He cannot withstand anymore, he has to kiss her. Their heads come closer and closer. Soon their lips touch and they forget everything around them. It's a sweet and soft kiss and they put every emotion they have in it. Soon the kiss gets hot and passionate. After a while they have to break apart in need for air.

They just look at each other and smile. Again Tony begins to speak: "I want you to know that I don't want to keep you from something. He deserves to die, I'm just afraid he'll hurt you." Ziva just smiles at him and says: "I know Tony. I don't want to get hurt either." "That's why we'll do it together.", he says and pulls her into a hug. "Just you and me…", he whispers. "But Tony, what if we get in trouble. We could lose our jobs.", she throws in. "We won't and I don't care. I want you to be happy again!" Ziva puts her head on Tony's chest and mumbles: "Yeah, me too." She looks up in his eyes and their lips meet for another breathtaking kiss.

**That's all for now. I hope you like it and reviews would be great…**


End file.
